


ART: Now Cracks a Noble Heart

by fingerprintbruises



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Detectives, Fanart, Graphic Art, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fingerprintbruises/pseuds/fingerprintbruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graphic art for merlinreversebigbang, written by tari_sue.</p><p>When called out to a disturbance, PC Merlin Emrys does not expect to find a dead body and a madman waving a bloody sword at him. He also does not expect the sudden promotion, or to jeopardise said promotion by trying to prove the madman’s innocence. He definitely does not expect to find himself falling in love with the madman, one Arthur Pendragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Now Cracks a Noble Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tari_Sue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tari_Sue/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Now Cracks A Noble Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724900) by [Tari_Sue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tari_Sue/pseuds/Tari_Sue). 



> Here is my second entry for reversebang! I went for the good ol' murder mystery trope and am very happy with the way these graphics came out.
> 
> Many, many thanks to [tari_sue](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tari_sue) for writing an amazing fic as a last minute pinch hitter. I can never thank you enough for stepping in and picking up my art! Please give her some love on [her](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4724900/chapters/10796108) fic!
> 
> Art is also posted on LJ [here](http://bend-me-baby.livejournal.com/16985.html#cutid2). Please do not post this work elsewhere, thanks!

 

 

**Title:**[Now Cracks a Noble Heart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4724900/chapters/10796108)  
**Rating:** M  
**Word Count:** 22k  
**Warnings:** Mentions of child abuse, underage (teenage) and non-con (all non graphic) but relevant to the plot. Age difference. Blood and murder.  
**Summary:** When called out to a disturbance, PC Merlin Emrys does not expect to find a dead body and a madman waving a bloody sword at him. He also does not expect the sudden promotion, or to jeopardise said promotion by trying to prove the madman’s innocence. He definitely does not expect to find himself falling in love with the madman, one Arthur Pendragon.

 

 

_“Oh shit.” Elyan was staring at the screen like something bad was about to happen. Merlin looked over  
and raised an eyebrow in askance. Elyan shook his head and stood up, leaving the room quickly._

_“And you are?” Slater asked, refusing to be cowed._

_“My name is Gwen Thomas, I’m Mr Pendragon’s solicitor. Now, let me speak to my client.”_

 

_Merlin was left sitting facing Arthur with DS Bedevere sitting over by the door, clearly wanting to  
get back to his own work. They sat in silence for what felt like hours before Arthur finally spoke._

_“She must be a real bitch to work with.”_

 

**DIVIDERS**

  
  
  
  
  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Now Cracks A Noble Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724900) by [Tari_Sue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tari_Sue/pseuds/Tari_Sue)




End file.
